<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your wagon is hitched to mine by TheLadySif</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057095">your wagon is hitched to mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/TheLadySif'>TheLadySif</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Meet the Family, Multi, Sifki Week, Sifki Week 2020, Slow Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/TheLadySif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds out he is to be deported back to Jotunheim unless... his assistant agrees to marry him... Sif is absolutely not ecstatic about the idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Sif, Loki/Sif (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Like it or not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the Sifki Proposal Au that no one asked for but I wrote anyway. I hope everyone else enjoys it! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every day was more or less the same for Sif. She would wake up at 7 am, take a shower, dry her hair, brush her teeth, get dressed for work and grab a quick breakfast. She could hardly start work without her morning coffee and if she ever arrived at the office without coffee for her boss, he'd probably fire her in an instant. The very thought of her boss was enough to sour her mood for the day as he was a real jackass. He made her stay late nearly every night, days off turned into overtime and falling asleep at her desk in the office, and he would refuse food at normal times and then make her order food 30 minutes before restaurants closed. She hated being his <em> Executive Assistant </em> but he had promised her if she could survive five years as his assistant, she would be promoted to a real architect. She was already four years in now and there was only one year left. This last year was proving to be more of a trial than the rest of the last four years combined. </p><p>Today was already turning into the worst day of her life. She had slept through her alarm and was running twenty minutes behind schedule. She must have forgotten to make sure her alarm was set when she stayed extra late at work last night. She was going to have to skip her breakfast. To make things worse, the elevator for her apartment was down for maintenance so she had to run down five flights of stairs, making her regret wearing heels for work. By the time she finally made it to the coffee shop her boss ordered her to retrieve his coffees from, an impossibly long line had formed from the counter to the front door. Sif wanted to bash her head into the wall. She was going to be late for the first time in 4 years on the one day she couldn't possibly be late for-</p><p>"Sif!" One of the employees recognized her at the counter. His name escaped her in the moment but she'd seen practically everyone who had worked here. He held up two coffees for her. "Running behind today, are you? I've got your order right here!" She pushed past the line with a smile, slapping money on the counter and telling him to keep the change as a tip.</p><p>"Thank you so much! You are a lifesaver," she told him, grabbing the coffees and hoping she could make it to the office before her boss arrived.</p><p>Sif caught the elevator right before it closed, nearly spilling the coffees as she tumbled in. The other occupants of the elevator gave her a pitying look as she took a moment to catch her breath. The elevator opened on her floor and Sif hurried over to her desk, yelling across the office floor for people to move out of her way. She startled an intern who knocked one of the coffees out of her hand and spilled it all over onto his shirt. Sif cursed loudly, but thanked the gods above that none of the coffee had spilled onto her outfit. She pushed him out of the way quickly and made her way to her desk next to the boss's private office. Sif glanced into the office and was glad to see he hadn't arrived yet. </p><p>She grabbed papers from her desk and brought them into his office. Her nerves were electrified from worrying about being late. She set the papers in the center of his desk and the coffee on the left side of the desk in the exact place he had demanded it be placed every day. Sif took a deep breath, straightening her outfit and fixing her hair. She returned to her desk as the phone rang. She placed them on hold and grabbed her planner for the day just as her boss entered. He ignored everyone hurrying to their desks as he navigated through the maze without looking up from his phone. Sif stood outside the door to his private office as he approached. He was rather young for a Branch Manager, but he put in more work than some of the more senior members had. Namely that Finance Manager, <em> Amora Lushton </em>, a woman Sif was nearly certain was sleeping with her clients. She remembers exactly what she had thought when she met with Loki Laufeyson for the first time. He had been somewhat pleasant to look at, extremely knowledgeable about architecture, and financially savvy.  She had been fooled by the careful facade that Loki had put up during her interview, believing the five years were going to be a cakewalk, but now she was sure she had signed her soul over to the devil. </p><p>"Morning, Boss," Sif greeted him. Loki handed her his briefcase once her passed by her. She started reminding him of the day's schedule, the clients they were going to meet, and the phone call from Loki's immigration lawyer as he sat down at his desk, looking over the files in front of him. </p><p>"Push the meeting to tomorrow, cancel the call, and get a hold of Marketing," Sif made a note in her planner as Loki spoke, "I got us a meeting with Mr. Stark about the self-sustaining clean energy he instituted into his building recently."</p><p>"Nicely done, sir." Sif told him as she started to leave his office.</p><p>Loki picked up the cup of coffee from his desk, preparing to take a sip from it when he saw writing on the side of the cup. "What the hell is this?" Sif was halfway across the office when Loki's words froze her in place. She turned around quickly to see Loki's frown as he turned the cup around. Sif instantly saw the message written on the side of the cup. <em> Call me. </em> A phone numbered written below the message and signed with the name: <em> Bill </em> . Sif cursed herself mentally for not checking the cups first. No wonder he had her order ready when she arrived. "This must be your coffee," Loki tapped the side of the cup, "and the coffee I saw spilled on that intern out there would be mine, wouldn't it?"</p><p>"That's correct," Sif nodded slowly.</p><p>Loki narrowed his eyes and brought the coffee up to his lips to sip whatever concoction he thought Sif drank everyday. Sif swallowed hard as he raised an eyebrow at her. "So... everyday you drink a French Vanilla Macchiato with almond milk on the off chance that my coffee might spill and you'll need to replace it?" He set the coffee down on the desk. "It would be nearly impressive if I didn't find out about it."</p><p>Sif nodded in agreement, "Of course. My apologies." She wanted to punch him in his stupid face. She had drank that disgusting coffee for four years and the only time she's ever spilled his coffee, some idiot had gone and written his number on her cup and revealed everything. She didn't even like French Vanilla. The phone rang ending the blissfully painful silence. Sif hurried to the phone and answered, "Morning. Mr. Laufeyson's office." She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as a sickeningly sweet voice greeted her. "Amora-" She glanced over at Loki as he set down his papers and gestured that they would be heading over to her office. Sif paused for a moment in confusion before speaking, "We're headed over to your office right now." Sif hung up the phone as Loki stood and buttoned his jacket once again. "We are going to Amora's office?" Sif questioned him. </p><p>Loki grabbed his coffee and gestured for Sif to follow. Loki looked out at everyone working in the main office. The walk to Amora's private office was not long, but it was painfully silent. What exactly was he up to? Did he want her around as a witness when he finally told Amora to stop flirting with him? "Stand in here and say nothing," Loki told her just before she opened the door for him. Sif nodded.</p><p>"Our Prince Charming," Amora smiled and greeted him as Loki entered the room, "-and your loyal knight," she added as Sif stepped inside as well. "Glad you can manage a visit to see me. You always seem so busy." </p><p>Loki glanced about the private office before approaching her bookshelf. "Impressive collection," Loki told her after reading over the titles she had there.</p><p>"You're welcome to borrow them if you would like," Amora replied, attempting to flutter her eyelashes at him. Sif suppressed the urge to gag. "How can I help you today?"</p><p>"Amora, we're letting you go," Loki said before taking a sip of coffee. Sif's eyes widened and she looked over at Amora, who was stunned by the statement.</p><p>"You were supposed to be setting up a meeting here with Friday about Mr. Stark's self-sustaining clean energy technology," Loki told her. "I asked you a dozen times to set up the meeting with her and you didn't do it."</p><p>"It's impossible. They are booked solid for months-" Amora tried to protest. </p><p>"That's interesting since I just got off the phone with Mr. Stark and he is in," Loki interrupted her. Sif favored staring at the ground instead of Amora or Loki. Amora opened her mouth to speak but Loki ignored her. "We have a meeting next week to discuss planning and costs for integrating the technology into all future buildings and projects for this firm. So... you're fired," Loki explained after taking another sip of his coffee. He walked over to her desk and took a file marked Stark off the desk. "Now, you're not my type but you are pretty enough that you can find another job within a month. Then, you can tell everyone you resigned if you want. However, I want you gone in a month and not a day later." Loki headed for the door, handing the file to Sif.</p><p>Sif followed Loki, watching Amora carefully as they left and headed back to Loki's own office. She saw Amora scowl before locking eyes with Sif. She turned back to Loki quickly. "She's going to explode," Sif warned Loki as they continued back toward his office. </p><p>Loki tsked, bracing himself for the woman's fury. He heard the door open from behind him and Amora yelling, "You heartless snake!" Sif stopped at the same time Loki did and waited for Loki to turn around before looking back at Amora and stepping out of the way. "You stuck me with that Stark meeting knowing full well it would be impossible so that when you did it, you would look good to the board!" Loki tilted his head at her in amusement, "You know full well that I'm more qualified than you are for your position and you constantly try to undermine me so you can look good for being so inexperienced!"</p><p>"You should stop," Loki warned her.</p><p>"You're a monster!" Amora continued, "You act as if everyone is beneath you and treat everyone here like they are nothing more than ants beneath your shoes to hide the fact that you are poor orphaned boy who has no life outside of this office. No one will miss you when you finally pass on from your miserable, empty, lonely life!"</p><p>Loki took a step past Sif. "I didn't fire you because I feel threatened by you. I fired you because you have no real skills of your own since all of your experience comes from stealing other people's work and passing it off as your own. You spend more time sleeping with clients after I rejected you at the Christmas party than you do working in your office." It took every ounce of Sif's strength to keep a smile off of her face as Loki confronted Amora while Amora's face turned a startling shade of red. "Now, if you say a single word, Sif is going to call an armed escort to take you from your office and I'm sure that she'll gladly film every moment of it and post all over social media."</p><p>Amora glared at Sif as she pulled out her phone nearly instantly, ready in case Amora dared to say anything else. Amora huffed and returned to her office, stomping hard with her high heeled shoes. </p><p>Loki turned back around and enjoyed the rest of his coffee on his walk to his office with Sif following him once again. "I'll need the list of her clients, her files, and the projects she was working on," Loki told Sif. "We'll need to review her files this weekend-"</p><p>"This weekend?" Sif interrupted. She knew full well that she had given ample time for her request off and dozens of reminders to Loki that she wouldn't be in this weekend at all. </p><p>"Is that a problem?" Loki asked her, stopping just inside his office. Sif's brain stuttered for a moment. <em> Don't be stupid. He just fired someone </em>.</p><p>Sif paused in the doorway. "N-no, of course not. I can review the files while I'm away-" Sif began to suggest.</p><p>"No, I'll need you here most of the weekend," Loki interrupted.</p><p>"I'm in a wedding this Sunday-" Sif reminded him. </p><p>Loki tsked once again, "You'll have plenty of time to attend the wedding on Sunday, but I'll need you here late tonight, Friday and Saturday to go through all her files. It won't be an issue will it?" </p><p>Sif bit her tongue hard. She was going to have to make a call to Thor as soon as possible and inform him of the new development. "Of course not," She lied, knowing it would be best not to argue with him. </p><p>Loki extended his hand for the Stark file he had passed to Sif. Sif handed over the file and returned to her desk as Loki entered his office once again. She picked up the phone and dialed Thor's number to tell him about her latest development. However, when she called him, she managed to call during breakfast with the rest of their friends and Thor promptly put her on speaker. Sif slowly explained the situation to them all and tried to apologize. She was in the middle of an apology when she spotted Loki approaching her desk and quickly hung up on her friends. "Your family?" He questioned her. </p><p>"My friends," Sif corrected him, "They want me to quit." Loki made a noise of disapproval and the phone rang again.  "Mr. Laufeyson's office," She answered before turning to Loki. "They want to see you upstairs immediately." </p><p>Loki rolled his eyes and left to meet with his superiors, most likely to discuss the incident involving Amora this morning. Sif wanted to bash her head into her desk. She couldn't believe it. She was going to miss nearly the entire weekend again and barely make it to Thor's wedding because of her boss. She told herself she needed this job. She wanted the promotion. The phone rang again and Sif put her best customer service voice on. Ms. Friday was on the other end of the phone, calling to speak with Loki about the meeting with Mr. Stark. Sif tried to explain Loki was in a meeting but Friday was insistent on speaking with him. She put the woman on hold and made her way up to interrupt Loki's meeting, which was going to piss him off, but hopefully, he wouldn't be mad when he heard it was Mr. Stark's office.</p><p>She knocked before opening the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt-"  Loki whipped around to face her as Sif spoke. He seemed a bit frazzled and Sif wondered how bad the older partners of the firm were criticizing Loki's work. "It's Friday from Mr. Stark's office just called. I tried to tell her you were otherwise engaged, but she was very insistent about speaking to you. I'm sorry..." Loki stared at her like a deer in headlights and Sif trailed off waiting for his response. He blinked and beckoned her inside for a moment. </p><p> Loki's frazzled face disappeared nearly instantly while Sif stepped inside the office and he turned back to the partners . "Gentlemen, I understand the situation that we are in, but I neglected to inform you of some very exciting news," He explained to the two men. "We felt it would be taken the wrong way if it was made public that Sif and I are seeing each other." Sif was sure she had heard Loki wrong. He hadn't said they were seeing each other. "However, Sif has agreed to marry me so now our relationship must see the light."</p><p>One of the partners looked at the two of them in confusion while the other gave him a look of amusement. "As long as the marriage is legal, Loki, I don't see why you can't continue day to day operations."</p><p><em> This was some kind of joke wasn't it? </em> Sif wondered to herself as Loki agreed and ushered her out of the office to continue their work. Sif followed Loki back to his office in a daze, staring a hole into his back. Loki sat down on his desk and went back to work as if nothing happened while Sif shut the door and waited for an answer of some kind from Loki. Loki refused to look at her and said nothing. </p><p>"What was that all about?" Sif finally asked him once her voice returned.</p><p>"They were trying to deport me and make <em>Amora</em> the Branch Manager," Loki answered. </p><p>Sif blinked, staring at Loki. "So you told them we're having a Green Card Wedding?" </p><p>"You will thank me," Loki told her as he examined the files in front of him. </p><p>Sif scoffed to herself. This was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. There was no way she was going to marry him. <em><strong>No way.</strong></em> "I'm not going to marry you," Sif told him defiantly. </p><p>"If they make Amora the Branch Manager, she will fire you without a second thought. I've heard enough complaints from her about the way my delegated tasks from you to her get handled, which is another reason that I fired her for," Loki began to explain, finally looking up at her. Had Loki just defended her actions against Amora's complaints? Sif furrowed her brows in confusion. "Once she fires you, everything you've done for me in the last four years will have been for nothing and your dream of restoring and rebuilding crumbling landmarks to their former glory will be completely and utterly dead," Loki continued and Sif started to realize exactly what he meant. "Whether you like it or not, your future is now reliant on you being the weight shackled on my ankle until the time comes that we can get a divorce and move blissfully and separately on with our lives." </p><p>He returned to the papers before him while Sif zoned out for a moment to think about her current options except she really didn't have very many options, did she?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For once, I have an entire fic outlined and the ending figured out. All that's left is just to write it all out. I'm trying to make this my redemption for missing out on Sifki week but I hope you all enjoy it.</p><p> 💕❤💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ask me nicely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a shorter chapter but hopefully just as good!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A weight shackled to his ankle indeed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sif agreed silently while she hated every moment that entails being dragged around by Loki for the rest of the day. By the time that Loki asks her to accompany him so he can file a fiance visa, the whole office has somehow found out about the newly discovered relationship between Loki and Sif. She had gotten so many emails from her coworkers saying they knew Loki and Sif were sleeping together that Sif seriously begins to doubt the intelligence of the people she has been working with. There's far too much murmuring and whispering between coworkers as Sif and Loki leave the office for the rest of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sif hasn't said much to Loki since he told her that she was screwed if he was deported back to Jotunheim. At least, Loki had decided not to bother her until it was time to go. The immigration office wasn't far from their firm so Loki elected to walk there with Sif tailing behind him the entire way. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Why was she going along with this plan? Because they would make Amora the Branch Manager and fire her? What would happen if someone found out the whole thing was fake? What about the deal she made with Loki about being his assistant? How was being married to Loki going to affect the promotion he had promised her?  Sif's worrying has caused her to zone out entirely on the line they queued up for until they've reached the front of the line. The attendant calls them up to the counter where Loki hands over the form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Laufeyson?" The man at the counter questioned Loki as he looked over the file. "Please, come with me," The man said to them as he directed them back to the private offices. The two of them are ushered into an empty office and told that someone will be with them shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's quite a few filing cabinets lining the wall along with what looks to be like a trading card in a framed picture on the wall. Sif glanced at the nameplate on the desk that reads </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phil Coulson</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sif stood by the door while Loki takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Sif is glad that she missed out on breakfast because she's sure that she would have gotten sick by now. Loki's attention is blissfully directed towards his phone instead of attempting to converse with Sif.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a knock on the door that startles Sif and she steps aside as a very average looking man greeted the two of them. "I'm Mr. Coulson. You must Sif and Loki," he steps past Sif and goes to the chair behind the desk. He apologized for the wait before he glanced over the file in front of him that has a very ominous looking yellow post-it note stuck to the first page. He looked up at the both of them after skimming the file. "It seems there is a note in her about a phone tip from this afternoon that the two of you may be committing fraud to avoid Mr. Laufeyson's deportation so he can keep his position as Branch Manager at Edda &amp; Associates?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stared at the man for a moment raising an eyebrow at him, "This </span>
  <em>
    <span>tip...</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Loki asks. "...it wouldn't happen to come from a Miss. Amora Lushton, would it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson glanced down at his file and then looked back up at the two of them, "I am not at liberty to confirm or deny the identity of the person who sent in this tip."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A shame," Loki told him before going into further explanation. "I just assumed it was Miss Lushton since the knowledge of our relationship was only made public to my employees today after Miss Lushton was asked to resign from her position. If it was Miss Lushton, I apologize, she is nothing more than a disgruntled woman who sucks the happiness out of all that have the misfortune pleasure of meeting her." Loki gives him a grin. Coulson glances up at Sif who nods in agreement with Loki's apt description of the woman. "We know how busy you are today with so many others here looking to immigrate on their own. We're more than willing to continue on our way if you'd give us the next step in the process." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Tyrsdottir," Coulson gestured for Sif to take a seat and Sif did so quietly. He proceeds to go into detail about the upcoming process for the both of them as he warns them the bleak outcome for the both should they be committing fraud which he tells them both that he suspects. "Now, would you both like to take a moment to reconsider the consequences awaiting the both of you? Loki? Sif?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head while Sif bits her lip. If there was ever a time to speak up, now was the only time to reveal the deception. Sif stared at the man before speaking. "The truth is, Mr. Coulson," Sif says after clearing her throat. She can feel Loki's eyes watching her intently and she hesitates before continuing, "We felt it would be deeply inappropriate for us to have a public relationship considering my upcoming promotion," Sif explained to him. Loki nodded in agreement as he grabs her hand and squeezes it gently. "However, we were going to tell our friends and family when our relationship went public."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sif's family," Loki corrected her. "I never had a family. I was an orphan back in Jotunheim. We were going to tell them this weekend at the wedding Sif's in. The Wedding is on Sunday but Sif here looks absolutely stunning in her dress." Sif looks over at Loki when he brings up the wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a crafty little liar he was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself. However, now he was forced to go to Thor’s wedding and that thought is what makes Sif wonder exactly how much she can possibly get in return from Loki for going along with his little sham marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A wedding?" Coulson questioned and Sif nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My best friend's wedding," Sif explained, squeezing Loki's hand and causing him to smile. "Our families have always been close so I’m going to be a Bridesmaid for his fiancee. We’re having a get together tomorrow night for friends and family, the rehearsal dinner is on Saturday, and then, Sunday is the Wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is the wedding going to take place?” Coulson asks them, looking at Loki for the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fensalir. Loki is flying us there first class,” Sif answers happily and Loki’s smile becomes a bit tighter. She knows Loki flies first class anyway. He’s brought in a lot of money for their architectural firm and Sif is sure he’s gotten a hefty raise or will definitely receive a raise for all he’s done especially since he’s secured Stark’s latest energy technology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson looks at the both of them silently for a moment as he leans back in his chair before leaning forward to grab a post-it note as he writes down a date and time. "Well, then I will see the both of you Monday afternoon, one o'clock, for your scheduled interviews." Loki stands, sensing that the conversation is over. Sif takes the post it note from Coulson, bidding him a good day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki's phone rings and he answers it as they head out of the building, discussing some details with a client that Sif could care less now that she was looking at minimally a two hundred thousand dollar fine and potential jail time if anyone figured out the truth. When they stepped outside of the building, Loki's phone conversation ended and he looked over at Sif, "Your deception could use some improvement but you covered nicely with the wedding." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sif felt like she had entered a strange alternate world after realizing Loki had given her a backhanded compliment after asking her for her help. Sif continued walking as Loki discussed the upcoming plans for the weekend. He would fly them out to Fensalir, pretend to be dating, tell Sif's family they were engaged, and attend the wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sif couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're really doing this?" She turned around and faced him, "You're really going to the wedding I'm in this weekend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it makes you happy with this..<em> engagement</em>, then yes, I will go to this wedding," Loki answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the promotion?" Sif questioned, wondering exactly what else she could extort out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already promised you the promotion,"</span>
  <span> Loki agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>By the end of the month and not a day later</em>," Sif mimics him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki narrowed his eyes at her, "Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you'll include me in the meeting with Stark since I told you about the benefits of the technology in the first place," Sif smiled sweetly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head, "There's no way-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I quit and you’re screwed," Sif told him before she turned to walk away. "It's been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>swell</span>
  </em>
  <span>  working together-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki grabbed her hand quickly and Sif stopped in her tracks as he spoke, "I'll do it... as long as you <em>promise</em> me your word you'll go through with this until we can get divorced." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sif turned and faced him. "You have my word," Sif promised him as he let go of her hand, "but we'll tell my friends and family about the engagement how I want and when I want. Now, you have yet to ask me." Loki gave her a look of confusion. "Ask me nicely to marry you, Loki."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes again before he looked around at the people around them. "Will you-" He began and Sif interrupted him quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," She told him and he tilted his head at her in confusion. Sif smiled and looked down at the ground as she explained what he was doing wrong, "On one knee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki silently glared at her before slowly lowering himself onto one knee. Sif can only imagine how much everyone at the office would pay to see Loki like this. Sif had sorely underestimated how much power she had over him or how desperate he was to stay in Asgard. Loki narrowed his eyes at her as he spoke, "Will you marry me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope," Sif answered, crossing her arms in front of him. "You have to mean it properly. You know like you're in love with me and want me to marry you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki bit back a comment that nearly escaped from him. He cleared his throat, looking away from her for a moment before he looked back up at her. "Sif, you and I have been through a lot together over the last four years. It's been truly impressive how much work you put in and how far you allow yourself to be pushed." There was something different about the way he spoke. Something soft and almost vulnerable. Sif can't recall ever hearing Loki like this. "You've been the best assistant I've ever had and I can't imagine life without you... So will you marry me?" Loki asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sif blinked and brought herself back to the world. "Your proposal could use some improvement but it'll do. See you at the airport tomorrow," She answered as she turned and headed back to her apartment to finish packing for the trip. </span>
</p><p><span>Loki stood back up and retreated back to his own apartment. He should have known better than to have messed up so badly with his work visa here in Asgard. Loki star</span>ed up at the buildings around him as he headed home.</p><p>
  <span>He remembered coming to Asgard for the very first time on his way home. He had been enraptured by the beauty of Gladsheim, their capitol city when he had visited once as a child. There had been so many beautiful buildings shining and glittering in the sunlight compared to most of the crumbling or dilapidated buildings that one could find everywhere in Jotunheim. Once Loki had seen the buildings, he had decided he wanted to make his own beautiful building to join Gladsheim's signature skyline. From that moment on, he worked harder than ever before and cared very little for whatever Foster Family he was sent to, knowing he wanted a life in Asgard instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki cursed himself inwardly for being a fool. He knew Amora had been trying to sabotage him and he was positive it had been her when <em>someone</em> had suggested that one of their most important clients should go to Midgard to meet with another firm while the client was in a drunken haze. Loki had flown to Midgard immediately and confronted the client who had sobered up after the flight was over and returned to their firm once he saw Loki's dedication to keeping him with the firm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midgard was not nearly as beautiful as Asgard but it was there that Sif had shown him the article she read about Tony Stark and his newly engineered arc reactor. The firm was always looking for new ways to stay cleaner and reduce their footprint on carbon emissions. Loki had been skeptical of the new technology until Sif had told him about Stark's tower and how the arc reactor was used. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really should give Sif more credit. He hadn't expected her demands when he forced her to go along with his deception but he supposed she had every right. She was looking at quite a bit of jail time and a fine that was more than she probably made in the four years working for him if they revealed it was all a fake. She had quite a bit of power over him which annoyed Loki more than anything but he was glad he could still catch her off guard. She had worked hard over the last four years and he had made sure to give her as little praise as possible which is why his... </span>
  <em>
    <span>proposal </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her seemed so genuine. It had been all too easy to give her some of the praise she had earned over the years and it was well worth it to see the flush of red fill her face for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered his apartment and set his keys and phone down on the counter. The apartment was dark until Loki turned on a light and went to sit on his couch for a moment to relax. He reckoned he should make the most of tonight because he's sure that whatever is in store for him this weekend will test his patience. Sif has four years of torment to make up to him and she seemed absolutely determined to make him pay for it. He wonders if he'll come out of this weekend alive.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the comments and the kudos as well! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the full spectrum of human emotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sif handed him a packet once they're up in the air and after the attendants have made their rounds about the cabin. "This is a list of all the things you have to learn about by the time this weekend is over," Sif told him. Loki opened it and skimmed through it, seeing it's a general questionnaire with questions like... <em>Your Significant Other's Favorite Color? Favorite Food? </em>...and so on and so forth. "Luckily for you, I know just about everything about you so you get to spend the whole weekend learning about me."</p><p>Loki turned to look at her. Since she was his assistant, she surely knew most work related things about him but he sorely doubted she knew more personal things about him. "You shouldn't assume you know the answer to every question," Loki told her.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Quiz me," Sif challenged him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki looked for a question to truly stump her. "Ah, here's a question... Do I have any tattoos?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm fairly certain you have one," Sif answered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki tried to hide his surprise. He had one but it was in a location that he was fairly certain none of his coworkers could or should have seen. "Fairly certain?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sif nodded before continuing, "My 2nd year, we had that summer fundraiser where if we raised enough money we could send you to the dunk tank instead of Amora... A week's paycheck was well worth it to dunk you in that tank but I think I saw something on your inner hip when you made me grab you a towel after the event."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki made a noise of disapproval, turning back to the packet. "There are some easier questions here. We stay at my place, not your studio apartment," Loki told her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not a studio," Sif corrected him as she pulled out a book she brought along to read. "I have two roommates. That's why we stay at your apartment."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll need to know their names," Loki informed her, looking through the packet a bit more thoroughly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stan and Jack," Sif answered. "Stan is an editor. Jack is an artist. That's all you really need to know since I spend most of my time at work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki frowns at that jab. "So your best friend's wedding... What exactly am I in for this weekend? Is this going to be some backyard wedding ceremony?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sif bit her lip to hold back her grin, knowing full well of what Loki probably expected when they got to the party tonight. She had been thoroughly amused when he asked her to set up reservations at a hotel nearby. She dismissed herself briefly from him at the airport and went to buy a pack of gum instead. "Yes, it's going to be <em>some backyard wedding ceremony</em>," she told him, trying to act annoyed that a ceremony like that could be beneath him. "You'll have to make a good impression on Thor and the rest of my friends if they're going to believe we're dating."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure it won't be too hard for me to manage," Loki replied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As long as you manage to act like a real person and not a cold heartless robot," Sif agreed with him. "You do have an off switch for work mode, don't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki sighed loudly and remained quiet for the rest of the flight after he asked Sif about her friends. The flight landed shortly afterwards and Sif had to keep back her excitement of seeing her friends again. When they finally made it to the baggage area and had located their suitcases, Sif spied Thor and Fandral waiting for the both of them. She smiled and ran over to them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki watched as Sif left him with both of their luggage so she could throw her arms around one of them- the more muscular one that he was almost sure Sif had described as her childhood best friend, Thor. The blonde haired man spun her in a circle with a laugh causing Loki to wonder briefly if there's something more than Sif was letting on. He's not exactly sure that they're only childhood friends from the way Sif is looking at him. When they stop spinning, Sif looked back at Loki expectantly. He stepped forward and extended his hand out to shake Thor's hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sif watched in amusement as Thor grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him into one of his signature bone crushing hugs. The surprise on Loki's face is almost worth his appearance this weekend. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This must be the infamous Loki Laufeyson that I've been hearing about!" Thor exclaimed as he released him. "Now, you have nothing to fear from us. We don't have to warn you about how to take care of our Sif here, she can beat your ass as good as anyone here can!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We will be testing you later however!" Fandral warned Loki. "I'm sure Sif has told you all about Thor since the two of them grew up together, but I'm Fandral. Now... do you prefer Loki or The Devil Incarnate? Sif has described you both ways."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Loki, please," he answered, unamused by the joke. He knows he can be difficult sometimes at work but had she really called him <em>The Devil Incarnate?</em> "You must be the friends that tell Sif she should quit everyday."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see why she hasn't ," Fandral replied with a grin, causing Sif to hit his arm. "What? If my boss was as handsome as him, I'd thoroughly consider seducing him too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't seduce him, Fandral," Sif told him as she grabbed her suitcase. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, let's get back to the house, everyone is already there!" Thor interrupted the two of them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We should really check into our hotel first," Loki told Sif as they followed Thor and Fandral out to Thor's car. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I cancelled the hotel. Thor said we could stay with him this weekend," Sif informed Loki as they followed behind them. Loki nearly tripped on his suitcase at this new information. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We've got enough rooms at my parents house. You'll be plenty comfortable," Thor reassured Loki, who was not reassured at all. He kept sending looks toward Sif asking for her to explain this sudden change of plans but she happily ignored him in favor of chatting with her friends. She still is somewhat distracted, not because Loki is attempting to melt holes into her head but because she saw him next to her friends.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked so different from her friends and the boyfriends she's had before. Thor was in jeans and wearing a hoodie underneath his jacket. He always did prefer comfort over style, not that Sif blamed him. His hair had grown out so much since she had last seen him and he had lazily tied it back from his face. Fandral had finally gotten rid of his strange curly mustache and Sif surmised that he was trying out this new ruggedly handsome look to impress someone. Fandral's always had a decent fashion sense except when it came to his fascination with Hawaiian silk shirts. Then, there was Loki. Clean-shaven Loki who looked so scholarly in that blazer he decided to wear and a button-up blue shirt. Sif was a bit surprised when she met him at the airport. She's rarely seen him outside of the suits he always wore in the office... except that one summer fundraiser that happened two years ago. Sif shook that memory out of her head as they arrived at Thor's SUV. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They piled their suitcases into the back as Fandral stole the front seat, forcing the two of them to sit together in the backseats. Loki took a deep breath silently as they began their ride back to Thor's home. He would have words with her later about this. Fensalir was not as big as Gladsheim but still a bustling city nonetheless. However, Thor's parent's house resided in one of the neighboring townships near the city. It was a thirty minute drive out of the city and up in the mountains nearby. Loki felt absolutely carsick the entire drive but did his best to shove the squeamishness down. The last thing he wanted to do is get sick in front of Sif or her friends as they caught up on this and that during the long car ride. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sif looked over at him as they reached the area where Thor's parent's supposedly live. He is beyond surprised when they pull into a gated community and Thor stops to show an identification card to the security officer there. He is even more surprised when they drive an additional ten minutes through the community, past several lakes, at least two different golf courses, a helicopter pad, and a dozen other houses before they arrive at what Loki can only describe as a mansion. He looked over at Sif in confusion and a bit of annoyance but said nothing to her. She clearly withheld some important information from him when she told him about her childhood friend.  He would most assuredly be having a conversation with her later because he's fairly certain that there is other information she is withholding from him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The four of them exited the car after Thor parked it in the garage. "All that's left is the lake house," Thor told Sif as he tossed her a set of keys that had been hanging on a hook.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I figured as much," Sif replied as she grabbed her luggage from the trunk. "We'll take the luggage down there and then be right back up to see everyone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki grabbed his own suitcase as well, catching Fandral wink at Sif out of the corner of his eye. The two disappeared into the house while Sif led him out through the side door of the garage. "It must be exciting to see you friends again..." Loki began as he followed after her. "...that must be why you neglected to tell me about all of this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sif looked back at him over her shoulder. "All of what?" Sif asked him too innocently before she gestured toward the view the backyard had. "It's just <em>some backyard wedding ceremony</em>. Nothing too fancy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You could have warned me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sif smiled back at him, "I could have but this is much better."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You didn't mention you were rich or that your friends were rich," Loki pointed out to her. "It's something I should have known for our interview."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My parents are rich, not me. Remember, I share an apartment with two roommates. " Sif corrected him as they headed down a path leading to the lake. "It's a bit of a hike, I hope that's alright with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki absolutely hated the walk to the lake house. He hated these hills surrounding the house even though there were absolutely beautiful views all around them. He said nothing about the walk however. Sif didn't need any more encouragement into making this weekend any more miserable than it needed to be. She was already having a laugh at his expense. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they arrive at the lake house, Loki can't help admire the lake behind it. He can see other houses lining the edge of the lake with docks of their own. The lake itself is fairly calm even though he can see people kayaking on the other side. Sif unlocks the door and pulls her luggage in with a happy sigh. Loki follows in behind her, surprised at how nice the lake house looks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There is only one problem-" Sif tried to him as he looked around. Loki ignored her in favor of exploring the place. There's a nice office set up overlooking the lake in one of the rooms. A full kitchen and dining room near the entrance. A fairly big living room with large windows looking out at the lake, and at last Loki finds the bedroom where Sif is unpacking her things. The realization dawns on Loki as he sees Sif's suitcase on the queen sized bed. "You get the floor," Loki informed her, setting his own suitcase on the bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not sleeping on the floor," Sif argued with him." If it's such a big deal to you, you can have the floor or there's the couch in the other room." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have a bad back," Loki countered. "<em>You</em> can have the floor or the couch." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stared at each other, waiting for the other to back down because neither of them wanted to give up the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We should get back or they'll think we're up to no good," Sif told him, changing the subject and heading for the door. The last thing either of them needed was Fandral insinuating what could have possibly delayed them for so long. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll discuss this later," Loki warned her as he followed her back up to the party where everyone else was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sif was nervous the moment they entered the party. There were at least fifty or so of Thor and Jane's friends and family chatting and celebrating when she entered with Loki trailing behind her. Only the closest friends and family were allowed to stay at the Estate, which Sif was sure made a few of Thor's relatives mad but she knew they would say nothing out of fear of being removed from Odin's will. She was sure that her brother was lurking around somewhere, probably spying on her if he had found out she was seeing someone. She hoped that she could avoid him for the entire weekend if possible. Thankfully, she finds Volstagg and his wife near one of the many tables filled with food. He should be the least of Loki's worries when it comes to impressing her friends. Volstagg nearly crushes Loki in a hug that causes Loki to consider approaching Sif's friends more cautiously. At least when Volstagg finally released him, Loki made friendly enough conversation about what his job entails in the city and why it's so necessary that his assistant spend so much time with him after Volstagg inquires about Sif's long hours at the office. </p>
  <p>Of course, it's during that conversation that Sif sees her brother approaching them out of the corner of her eye and interrupts, "From what I hear, you're one of the youngest Managers that Edda &amp; Associates has ever had. I'm sure I would need extra help too in order to catch up with everyone else."</p>
  <p>Loki held his tongue and slowly looked over to the intruder in the conversation. </p>
  <p>Sif turned to her brother and reluctantly introduced him, "Loki, this is my brother, Heimdall." After having been crushed in two different hugs, Loki waited until Heimdall extended his hand to shake it. He never extended his hand toward Loki. </p>
  <p>"Pleasure to meet you," Loki told him quickly, trying to be as nice as possible to someone who had just insulted him. </p>
  <p>"Glad you could give Siffy the weekend off to come and see us all," Heimdall replied. Sif rolled her eyes. "It's so rare that she gets enough time to come out here and see her family."</p>
  <p>"Well, we couldn't miss Thor's big wedding," Loki countered. "Sif would have killed me if we couldn't make it."</p>
  <p>Sif quickly interrupted the two of them, grabbing Heimdall's arm and asking Volstagg to keep an eye on Loki for a moment. She pulled him into the vacant hallway to have a quick private conversation with her brother. "He is my guest, Heimdall. You will treat him nicely or else," Sif warned him.</p>
  <p>"Siffy, you've been complaining about him for four years and now, you show up here with him?" Heimdall questioned her.</p>
  <p>"You know I hate that nickname," Sif told him once again, tapping her foot impatiently.</p>
  <p>"I don't like him and I don't approve of him being here," Heimdall explained. </p>
  <p>"You don't have to like him. You're not dating him," Sif hissed at him quietly. </p>
  <p>"Dating?" Heimdall looked over her shoulder, catching Loki watching them from across the room. Loki quickly looked away from them and started to converse with Volstagg once again. "You never said you were dating."</p>
  <p>"I just did," Sif crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Now, as I said, you better treat him nicely. He earned his spot at Edda &amp; Associates and he's very well respected by his peers."</p>
  <p>"How long have you two been dating?" Heimdall asked her. </p>
  <p>"That's none of your business," Sif reminded him. </p>
  <p>"You told me on the phone you're getting a promotion soon," Heimdall began to say.</p>
  <p>"The two of us dating has nothing to do with the promotion," Sif interrupted quickly, knowing what he was going to try to insinuate. It was only a half-lie. She was getting a promotion because she had made it one of the terms of their engagement, but she knew Loki wouldn't have agreed to it unless she had put in a lot of hard work over the last four years.</p>
  <p>"What happens if the two of you break up? What if he says something to ensure you won't get your promotion to keep you as his assistant?" Heimdall questioned her.</p>
  <p>Heimdall was testing her patience already and she couldn't help but snap at him, "He's not going to sabotage his fiancee's promotion!" Heimdall took a step back from her in confusion and Sif realized what she had said. "We're engaged. He asked me to marry him and I accepted. That's the end of it."</p>
  <p>Sif turned away from her brother and quickly returned to the party. Loki hadn't been able to hear anything specific from across the room, but he could see how upset Sif was now after the conversation with Heimdall. He crossed the room, meeting her halfway. "Is everything alright?" He asked her, offering her a glass of wine.</p>
  <p>She accepted the wine and took a long pull from the glass. "It's nothing. Just my ever vigilant brother," Sif explained to him. "If he bothers you, please let me know."</p>
  <p>"It takes more than an insult to bother me," Loki assured her as he watched her brother re-enter the party.</p>
  <p>"However, the news of our engagement will circle through the party in about twenty minutes so you should prepare yourself," Sif said as she took another sip of her wine.</p>
  <p>Loki checked his watch to see when it would be twenty minutes from now. "So you told your brother?"</p>
  <p>Sif nodded, "After he suggested you were my meal ticket."</p>
  <p>"You're engaged?!" Fandral yelled from across the room at the two of them.</p>
  <p>Loki looked at his watch. "That wasn't even a minute, Sif."</p>
  <p>Sif looked back at Fandral, seeing him coming over to ask her everything. "I didn't think he would go to Fandral first," Sif took another drink. </p>
  <p>"When did another warrior from our ranks allow herself to be tied down?" Fandral asked, giving her a hug at the exciting news as Volstagg and Hogun followed after him. "First, Volstagg, then Thor, and now you? When will this madness end?"</p>
  <p>"You better be careful or you'll be next," Sif hid her smile behind her wine glass.</p>
  <p>Fandral clutched his chest dramatically, "Don't even joke. So when did you two get engaged?" Fandral inquired, looking to Loki for an answer. "Did you have a late night at the office, eyes locked over files, and you knew you couldn't lose her or you'd be lost forever without her?"</p>
  <p>"Something like that," Loki nodded slowly while Sif held back a laugh. It wasn't something they hadn't discussed yet. There was no way they could tell everyone that Loki proposed to Sif so he wouldn't be deported. A thought formed in his mind and he grinned to himself as he wrapped an arm around Sif, "You should really ask Sif for the whole story. She <em>loves</em> to tell it."</p>
  <p>Of course, Loki spoke up right as Sif had gone for another drink and she nearly spit out the wine. "Story? What story?" </p>
  <p>"Sif, you're engaged?!" Thor exclaimed as he came up to her with his bride to be. </p>
  <p>"You're just in time," Loki's smile grew even more. "Sif was just about to tell the story of how I proposed to her."</p>
  <p>Sif bit her lip as she realized what Loki was up to once everyone looked at her expectantly. He truly was the Devil, wasn't he? She gave Loki a smile as she turned to her friends. She was going to make him pay for this. "Well the two of us had been dating for a while, and it was clear from the moment that I met Loki for my interview that he liked me. He had practically told me in the interview he didn't want anyone else as his assistant. So once we started getting more serious, he turned into this whole other guy. He's so guarded at work and a bit like he is right now, but on dates together, he's so sweet and vulnerable-"</p>
  <p>Loki saw where this was heading and interrupted her quickly, "-because I could tell Sif was different. I've not had much luck when it comes to dating. Sometimes, it's because I work so much or things don't exactly click between us. Some women tried to use me because of how successful I was. Sif, however, she doesn't pretend to be someone she's not. She's extremely loyal and trustworthy. She turns me into a much better person and I knew that I couldn't lose her. So we went out on a date, nothing fancy because I didn't want her to know what I had planned. Of course, Sif knows-"</p>
  <p>"-knows exactly what is about to happen." Sif continued, giving Loki a look that said to not interrupt her. He wanted a story from her so she was going to give him one. "He was so anxious and nervous the entire time. He could hardly eat, just thinking about proposing to me. I excuse myself to go to the restroom so he can ask the waiter to bring the ring out with the dessert to surprise me-"</p>
  <p>"-except I don't ask the waiter, because I wasn't going to propose to her there at the restaurant. So many people propose to other people at restaurants. It needed to be more special than that," Loki explained because clearly Sif has no skill in storytelling whatsoever. Fandral watched their flirty bickering in amusement while Hogun was as stoic as ever. "So Sif comes back to nothing, which upsets her since she thought I would propose to her there. However, she was unaware of the surprise I had planned back at my apartment-"</p>
  <p>"-He couldn't open the door to his apartment. His hands were shaking so bad. So naturally, I had to." Sif interrupted him again with a tight smile, challenging him to try and interrupt her again. "When I opened the door, I saw-"</p>
  <p>"Candles," Loki told them all. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from. <em>Candles?!</em> "That was why I had been so nervous all night. I left candles burning in my apartment, hoping they weren't going to burn down the place." Sif nodded slowly, biting her lip once again as she went along with Loki's crazy story once again."So when Sif opened the door, there was a path of candles for her to follow out to the balcony where I proposed to her and she said yes."</p>
  <p>"What did you say?" Jane asked Loki, who looked at her in confusion. "When you asked her?"</p>
  <p>Loki gave her a smile, "That is between Sif and myself. It's far too...<em> vulnerable</em>, as Sif put it." He turned back to Sif and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to freeze a moment. Loki smiled, knowing her embarrassment was absolutely worth it considering her ridiculous story and how much he had to jump in to fix it. The rest of the evening went as relatively normal as it could be, considering that Loki and Sif were pretending to be engaged to each other. </p>
  <p>When they turned in for the night, Loki can't help but berate her for her part in the story, "<em>Sweet and vulnerable</em>? You make me sound like a teddy bear."</p>
  <p>"You deserved it and you know it," Sif answered all too happily as she changed into her pajamas in the bathroom connected to the bedroom. "Candles in your apartment! How did you ever think of that?!"</p>
  <p>"Better than sounding so neurotic," Loki countered as he changed into his own sleepwear, of which he packed little. He had been expecting to sleep in his own hotel room. Neither of them had reached a compromise on who would get the bed or the couch. Instead, he was now forced to share the bed with Sif. "So what is the plan for tomorrow?"</p>
  <p>"Well, we just have the wedding rehearsal and then, the Rehearsal Dinner is in the evening," Sif answered, exiting the bathroom once Loki had claimed his side of the bed. "Luckily, you just get to sit there and look pretty."</p>
  <p>Loki rolled his eyes, keeping his back to her and her side of the bed. "Let's just get some sleep so I'm not absolutely brain dead with whatever else you're hiding from me."</p>
  <p>"You have nothing to worry about," Sif assured him with a laugh as she climbed into her side of the bed. She pulled the blanket over toward her since the room was a tad chilly. "You seem to always charm your way out of whatever situation you're put in. <em>Candles</em> of all things!"</p>
  <p>Loki yawned sleepily, pulling the blanket over to his side. "How else was I supposed to say it's because you light up my world?"</p>
  <p>Sif quieted again for the second time as she felt embarrassed by his smoothness. <em>Of course, he was charming once again. </em>Was he actually trying to kill her with kindness? She wasn't sure what to make of Loki. Perhaps, he was more different than she originally thought.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter took a little longer to get out because I'm back in school and needed to get my homework done. I got so stuck on creating the fake proposal story but hopefully it's good?</p><p>I just wanted to add that there's nothing wrong with proposing to someone in a restaurant. As someone who has worked in a restaurant, there's been some really cute proposals I swear.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>